Sector Four Operation
The Sector Four Operation was an undertaking made by the Coruscant Guard and various attached units on Coruscant, against a hostile resistance movement that had set up an improvised fortress in the underworld's fourth sector. Plans for the operation were created when Second Lieutenant Voo alerted Marshal Commander Phoenix and Regimental Commander Core that a report had arrived through dispatch stating that an entire platoon of Underworld Police had been annihilated in Sector Four. Scouts had ascertained that space pirates had aligned with a group of Coruscanti Separatists and constructed a fortress in Sector Four, armed with a large number of surface-to-air cannons and ramshackle wardroids. Phoenix and his ARC troopers entered the fray first, tossing a thermal detonator at a group of sentries while one of the troopers destroys an artillery cannon using a rocket launcher. Having distracted the enemy, the ARC Commander signalled for the assault to commence. Voo's platoon entered the fray through several entrances, assisted by squads from Core's medical battalion. A Low Altitude Assault Transport arrived, levelling multiple pirate tanks before deploying squad of riot troopers to lead the way. A transport landed, deploying the 314th Phoenix Battalion's Commander Eagle and several reinforcing troopers. As blasterfire from droids, turrets, and fortified sniping positions rained down on the Republic taskforce, Phoenix hijacked an enemy tank. Upon Voo's advisement, he rigged it with explosives and sent it into the pirates, detonating the vehicle, destroying vehicles, fortifications and scaffolding. His ARCs proceeded with an advance on the left, taking a series of passages that separated them from the other units in the taskforce. Core was equipped with a rotary cannon and mowing down dozens of enemy droids and personnel, but dismayed at the fact that his medics were suffering losses. A Coruscant Guard squad weaved through an alleyway per Voo's orders and eliminated a large, four-legged war droid before forming ranks with the rest of the platoon behind the riot shield squad, who also provided cover for the dwindling number of medics. Core emphasised the need to advance before a blaster bolt struck him in the shoulder. He was covered by riot shields as Commander Phoenix requested tank support over comms. Commander Cricket arrived with reinforcements, but was too late to assist the ARC Marshal Commander, who was captured alongside his advanced recon commandos. Voo left plans to free the hostages up to the commanding officers. A Mandalorian mercenary, Az of Clan Eldar, offered his services, stating that he could weave through enemy lines via a hidden route that he once used to illegally smuggle spice through Coruscant. Negotiations broke down when one of the ARC hostages was killed, alongside Commander Cricket's travelling daughter whom had also been taken hostage. During a short shootout with the pirates Core's leg was broken from taking the brunt of an explosion. With Phoenix captured, Eagle trying to free him, Core injured and Cricket distraught, Voo was left commanding a force several times the size of his platoon encompassing troopers from several different units. Voo organised the taskforce, having the injured tended to in the rear while the rest advanced through alleyways and the side entrances of buildings to capture pirates. Medivac Larties arrived, giving the anti-air cannons a large berth but still able to evacuate the wounded. The Second Lieutenant's initiative proved key to ensuring that the force was not ambushed before they were battle-ready, and two pirates were captured. Eagle returned from his scouting run to inform the officers that only Phoenix and one of his squad members still drew breath. Voo and Eagle exchanged the pirates for Phoenix and his fellow ARC trooper, pulling them behind the riot shield squadron before engaging in a firefight which left the pirates in such a disarray that they were forced to retreat and regroup. As Core and Cricket withdrew from the field, Phoenix, Eagle and Voo led the combined forces as AT-TEs arrived as reinforcements. They took the fortress and rounded up remaining hostiles, suffering medium casualties in the process. Only a dozen of Voo's troops survived, but considering the sheer number of kills they had collected, it was decided that their sacrifice was not in vain. Voo returned to the surface to rest before resuming patrol. A week later, possibly due to the recommendation of the various officers he'd served under, he was promoted to the rank of Captain. Persons Involved Az of Clan Eldar Mandalorian Unidentified 314th ARC Sergeant-Major Phoenix Battalion Second Lieutenant CL-3932-8650 "Voo" Guard Unidentified Republic Intelligence Agent Regimental Commander "Eagle" Phoenix Battalion Volunteer Regimental Commander VC-"Core" Battalion Regimental Commander CC-1158-6152 "Cricket" Unit Marshal Commander ARCC-"Phoenix" Phoenix Battalion Vehicles Utilized Low Altitude Assault Transports, standard, /i, and medivac variants. All Terrain Tactical Enforcer Walkers. Three TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks. Losses One LAAT and dozens of clone troopers. Outcome REPUBLIC VICTORY Category:Coruscant Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Voo *Coruscant Guard* Category:CT-3932-8650